Opposites Attract
by Namine1112
Summary: Mustang is forced to work with a state alchemist from Central. Only problem? They are complete OPPOSITES! Will they get along before the end up killing each other? Pre-original series.  Better than it sounds MustangxOC WARNING: May contain slight OOC
1. Prolouge

Yeaaah.

After watching the original Fullmetal Alchemist series,watching Tosh . 0, listening to Owl City songs,and drawing Mustang like,countless times, I was inspired to write this. (Don't ask...)

Well,this the prolouge to this story.

Enjoy.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang sat at his desk,a bored expression on his face. His eyes traveled to the calendar. May 21st,1918. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Why today? Today of all days.' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interupted by Ed snapping his fingers in his face. His eyes flased open.

"Hey! Are you listening to me at all?" Ed yelled impatiently. Mustang blinked.

"Sorry Fullmetal,I'm kind of out of it today." he said,turning around to face the window.

"What? No joke about me being so small that I can't see over the tinest grain of sand with a stepladder?" Ed exclaimed. Roy shook his head. Ed looked at Riza in disbelief. She gave Mustang a sympathetic look.

"It's the twenty-first,isn't it?" Riza asked. Roy nodded.

"What's so important about the twenty-first?" Ed asked. Roy sighed and turned around.

"It's nothing of your concern,Edward." he looked at the clock. "If you hurry,you can catch the last train to Dublith. Dismissed." he said.

"But you haven't told me-"

"Dismissed! Go complete your mission." he said. Ed reluctantly left his office. Mustang sighed and closed his eyes,sitting back in his chair.

"If you need any help,just let me know. I don't like seeing you hurt like this." she said.

Little did Edward know,this was the day that changed Roy's life forever.

Blaaah~ I know it's shorter than Ed but I'll probably write the next chapter later today or tomorrow.

Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 1: 10 Years Ago

**Hey everyone! This chapter is longer than the prologue, trust me. Well, read, review, and enjoy! (If anything gets confusing, just pm me and I'll explain in the next chapter)**

_August 17_

_1908_

_10 years ago_

_**(Mustang's POV)**_

"You wanted to see me,Fuhrer Bradley?" I said,coming into his office. I hoped I wasn't getting transferred. I've been here for almost two years! I shook the thought out of my head and approached his desk. I noticed there was a young woman around my age standing in front of his desk. She had black hair that was tied in a bun, and was wearing a military uniform. She didn't look familiar. Rookie maybe? A new recruit?

"Ah, yes." he replied. "Mustang, this is First Lieutenant Michelle Tomahawk. She transferred here from South City." Michelle turned around. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. She had that innocent look to her. She smiled.

"Hi." she said quietly. She turned around. I could tell she was shy. I walked in front of the desk, next to Michelle.

"Alright, the reason you two are here is because I have decided that you two will be working together from this point on." Fuhrer Bradley said warmly. I blinked.

"What?" Michelle and I said in unison.

_**(Michelle's POV)**_

"Eh?" I said in confusion. I was transferred to Central yesterday, and now I was expected to work together with someone I barely now! I was confused.

"But Fuhrer, we barely know each other!" Mustang said in protest.

"Well Roy, think of it like this: everyone you know was once a stranger. Now you have a lot of friends." he said. "I'm sure if you talked then you would find some things in common! For example: Michelle, how old are you?"

"Twenty." I answered.

"And you, Mustang?"

"Twenty."

"There's something you two have in common!" he said. "Now go. Have fun. Get to know each other! Dismissed."

We walked out of the office.

Well, _**this**_ was going to be fantastic...

**BLAAAH~! I apologize for the Out-of-character-ness! (Mustang was very OOC in my opinion. ) Blaah~ Read and review! Constructive criticism is nice and helpful! Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 2: Cats and Dogs

**Next chapter! Blaah~ Well,enjoy.**

_**DISCLAIMER- I am not smart enough to think up the total awesome-ness that is Fullmetal Alchemist,so I do not own it. I do, however, own Michelle.**_

_**(Michelle's POV)**_

There was an awkward silence between us. Mustang spoke up.

"So,you wanna go walk around East? Grab lunch,talk,and have fun..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"Uh, sure." I said. We walked down the hallway.

"So, um...Do you like cats?" I asked spontaneously. Roy shook his head.

"Nah, I'm more of a dog person." he said. I stopped, staring at him with a look of disbelief on my face. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"What?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CATS!" I asked, spazzing out. Yes I'm a spazz. I have spazz attacks on a regular basis. Roy shrugged.

"I dunno, I just don't like them." he said, continuing to walk. I caught up with him.

"Well, what about you?" he asked. "Why don't you like dogs?"

"Because cats are fluffy, sweet, and awesome." I stated. "And they don't keep you up all night with their barking because cats don't bark."

"Yes, but they meow, which is annoying. Not only that, but they like to claw at your face while your sleeping, climb over your counter tops and leave cat hair everywhere!"

"Dogs leave their hair everywhere, too! They bark, growl, and are very lazy!"

"Dogs protect you!"

"So do cats!"

"Yeah right! A dog would attack any robber!" Roy bragged triumphantly.

"Roy, have you ever had a spastic cat claw at your face? It hurts. Like, badly. And it stings for a long time."

"Dogs are better."

"Cats."

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"CATS!"

"DOGS!"

"Grrrrrr."

"Grrrr."

"Ahem!"

We looked down the hallway. Fuhrer Bradley was standing in front of his door.

"I can see you two are getting along well." he said.

_'What?' _I thought. Roy and I looked at each other. Our faces were only inches apart. We both backed up to the sides of the hallway. My face turned a light shade of pink.

_'Fantastic. Haven't even been here twenty-four hours and I've already made a bad impression. Nice one, Michelle. Nice.'_

_**BLAAH~ Arrgh I finally finished this :/ Blaah~ I've been too busy to type :/ I missed school today (because I felt like crap this morning) and I have time to type.**_

_**Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go do something I've been trying to do all week:**_

_**Watch FMA: Brotherhood on Netflix without any interruptions from friends or family.**_

_**Well, goodbye!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Cats and Cappuchinos

***hits head against desk* CURSE YOU WEEKEND HOMEWORK! CURSE YOUUUUUU~! *headdesk* At least its Saturday and Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist come on tonight. Well, read, review, and enjoy~!**

_**(Michelle's POV)**_

"So, you like cats?" Roy asked me. We were walking around East, finding something to do.

"Yes, I love cats!" I said in annoyance. This was probably the fifteenth time he brought it up.

"Why?"

I was about to explode. I took a deep breath.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please, for the love of all things good and awesome, stop asking me that?"

"Hmm, no." he said.

"Why!" I asked, on the brink of spazzing. Roy just smirked.

"It annoys you."

I stomped my foot and groaned.

"What? Got a problem with that Mitchie?" he said, still smirking. I flinched.

"Please, for the love of all things awesome, DO NOT call me that!" I said, trying not to yell.

"Oh, why?"

"My cousin calls me that all the time and it annoys the CRAP outta me!" I answered. **[1]**

"Oh, sorry Mitchie. Didn't know it bothered you so much." he said smiling. I held back my anger. I, unlike most people, have a short temper.

"You bastard." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"So your the Flame Alchemist?" I asked. We were sitting in a diner.

"Yes." Roy answered. I giggled.

"Figures. I'm the Ice Alchemist." I said, sipping my chocolate cappuccino. I put more sugar in it. "So I'm guessing your useless on rainy days?"

Roy flinched. "I wouldn't say useless..."

"But you can't use your alchemy, right?"

"Right."

"So you're useless."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!

"YES!"

"NO! I'M NOT USELESS ON RAINY DAYS!" he snapped. The whole diner was starring at him. I sipped my cappuccino, looking around.

"What the hell are y'all looking at!" we both exclaimed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

I hit my head against the table.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five thirty. Why?"

I groaned and put more sugar in my cappuccino. "I'm tired and need energy."

"What time do you usually go to bed?"

"I dunno, like, one in the morning. Why?"

Roy's eyes widened. "One in the morning! That's late!"

"I can't help it! I have friggin insomnia!" I said. Roy grabbed my cappuccino and pulled it towards him.

"Maybe it's because you put too much sugar in your cappuccino." he sipped it and his face twisted in disgust.

"Ack! That's too sweet! How can you drink this stuff?" I pulled the cup towards me.

"It's friggin' delicious-ness!" I said, about to drink it. I put the cup down and put it in the middle of the table.

"Now I can't drink it thanks to you!" I said, hitting my head against the table again.

"You're so cranky!" he whined.

"That's how I am when I'm tired." I replied.

"Let's go back to East Headquarters..." he said

_**(Mustang's POV)**_

"So this is my office, which I will be sharing with you. And your desk is over there. Any questions?" I asked. Michelle tiredly shook her head, yawning.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get my paperwork." I said. I left the room and came back in. Michelle was asleep on one of the couches next to the coffee table. Her hair was long, I could tell since her hair wasn't in a bun. I sighed, deciding not to bother her. I sat down and started on my paperwork.

**[1]= Please tell me I'm not the only one who has this problem. My sixteen year old cousin always calls me 'Aly Saw' and it annoys the crap out of me.**

***yawns* Daaaanng! It's two in the morning right now! Please note that I don't swear as much as Michelle did in this chapter. Well, I am going to sleep! I'm tired as heck! Review please! (That means you. You know who you are!) Constructive criticism is appreciated/welcomed and no flames please! That's Roy's job! Well Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Michelle's Dream

**Chapter 4. Enjoy.**

_**(Mustang's POV)**_

I looked outside. It was about eight o'clock, maybe eight thirty. I looked over. Michelle was still asleep. I sighed, knowing I'd have to wake her up sooner or later. I decided to wake her up the best way possible.

* * *

___**(Michelle's POV)**_

"_MICHELLE!"_

"_DAMIAN?"_

"_MITCHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"_CARLOS? I'M OVER HERE!" I called for my cousin._

"_MITCHIE! I'M OVER HERE!" he called. I saw a silhouette in the smoke. It was Carlos. He hugged me. I coughed and looked up at him._

"_Carlos! Where's Damian? Is he okay!" I asked, worrying about my brother. At the time he was twelve, Carlos was ten, and I was four. Carlos looked in me in the eyes, and I could see a mix of sorrow and worry in his blue ones._

"_I-I don't know!" he said in a rush. His blonde hair was almost covering his eyes. He picked me up. "We have to get out of here though!"_

"_No! We need to get Damian!" I said. "DAIMIAN!"_

"_Mitchie! We need to-" Carlos froze. I looked behind me. I gasped as I looked at my brother's dead body. I knew he was dead. His arm and both legs were missing._

"RAWR!" I heard someone shout. My eyes flashed open and I screamed at the top of my lungs, spasticly punching the air until I hit something.

"OW! WHAT THE-" I looked down. Mustang was on the ground, holding his nose.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said franticly. I helped him up.

* * *

_**~5 MINUTES LATER~**_

"Michelle?" Mustang asked. His nose wasn't bleeding. I looked up from my desk.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Damian?" he asked. I froze and looked back down.

"He's my older brother." I said casually. I looked up. "Why?"

"You said something about him in your sleep." he said. "Are you two close?"

I fidgeted. "We were. He died sixteen years ago." I looked away.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. He would probably be happy to see you as a state alchemist, huh?" he asked.

I looked at the clock nervously. Nine fifteen. Time for me to leave. Thank goodness.

"I have to go home. See you tomorrow." I said, rushing out the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. This has been a bad week with the perfect ending (no, that wasn't sarcasm) so yeah. I've been busy. Blame school.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Past and Flying Wagons

**Guys! I'm not dead! I'm still alive! Well, read, review, and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA.**

* * *

_**(Michelle's POV)**_

I walked out of the office as fast as I could. In my haste (and out of total clumsiness), I fell down the stairs. I landed on my back. I just decided to lay there, not out of pain, but more out of laziness. I closed my eyes for a second so I could think.

Poor Carlos and Damian. All they wanted to do was help. But thanks to Equivalent Exchange, Carlos lost a leg, and Damian lost his life.

Equivalent Exchange is a bitch.

The only reason I didn't lose a limb (or my life) was because I didn't use my alchemy. I was just a witness.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is gonna work?" Damian asked, holding the chalk in his hands. We were in our clubhouse. There was a spot on the ground that was cleared. Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_Of course it's gonna work!" he said. He looked at me. "Right, Mitchie?"_

_I stomped my foot. "Carlos! Don't call me Mitchie!" I whined. Carlos laughed._

"_Sorry. But isn't it gonna work?" he asked. I looked down. I had a bad feeling about this..._

"_Um... I'm not sure about this Carlos..." I said nervously. He bent down and looked at me._

"_Hey," he whispered. "It's gonna work. And then things will be better. And we'll all be happy again. You want that, don't you?" he said smiling. I nodded._

"_Yeah!" I cheered. He patted my head and turned around._

"_You heard your sister! Draw the circle!" he said._

_Damian hesitated, then stared drawing._

"_Mitchie! Get your teddy bear!" Carlos said. I grabbed my giant polar bear. Carlos held out his hand, wanting me to give him the bear. I hugged it._

"_I don't think Snowball wants to do this." I said, burying my face in the bear. This was my favorite teddy bear. Carlos sighed and looked at me._

"_You and Snowball agreed to this when I brought it up. There's no turning back. If anything bad happens to him then I will get you a new Snowball, okay?" he said. I thought about it and then nodded, giving Snowball a hug before giving him to Carlos. He put Snowball on the circle._

"_Damian! Get Freddie!" Carlos commanded._

_Freddie was a state alchemist that lived in Resembool. He died yesterday, and everyone loved him. Damian brought the body in and left it on the circle._

"_Okay!" Carlos said. "I heard about this once! They said it was a myth, but if somehow, we can get his spirit into Snowball, he'll be back!"_

"_Are you sure Carlos? I have a bad feeling about this." Damian said._

"_You have a bad feeling about everything!" Carlos said._

* * *

And after that, everything fell apart.

"Michelle!" Roy called. I opened my eyes. He ran down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping me up.

"Yeah. I just tripped and fell down the stairs and I didn't feel like getting up." I said casually.

"Please tell me that wasn't sarcasm..."

"It wasn't."

"Good." he said. He looked around then back at me.

"You need a ride back to your place?" he asked.

"You have a car?"

"No, I have a flying wagon." he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to walk."

"Okay then." he said. We walked out of HQ and got into his car.

"Where do you live?" he asked. I gave him directions. It was a 5 minute drive from HQ. There was an awkward silence.

"Um..your hair looks really nice when it's down." Roy said. I blushed.

"Um...thank you." I said. "I would keep it down but I can't due to the rules and it always gets in the way."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"So...um..."

"Yeah..."

We pulled up to my house. I got out of the car. I leaned though the door.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow!"

"Don't mention it! See you tomorrow, Mitchie." he said, smirking after he said 'Mitchie'.

I rolled my eyes, laughed, and sighed all at once. I closed the door and walked to my front porch. As soon as I pulled out my keys, Roy honked his car horn. I turned around. He was waving goodbye. I smiled and waved back. I turned around, unlocked my door, and walked in the house.

_'Not bad for my first day here.'_

* * *

**FINALLY! I FINSHED! Just THREE. MORE. DAYS. OF. SCHOOL! I am jealous of ALL of you guys who got out of school today -_- Well reviews and flames appreciated! They help me update more often.**


End file.
